As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,188, assigned to Intel Corp. of Santa Clara, Calif., USA, integrated circuits (IC) are typically housed within a package that is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). The package has conductive leads or pins that are soldered or otherwise coupled to the PCB and further coupled to the IC. One kind of package commonly referred to as a ball grid array (BGA) is an IC package which has a plurality of solder balls that interconnect the package to a PCB. The solder balls are attached to an organic dielectric based substrate which has a number of conductive traces and accompanying solder pads. The IC die is connected to the solder pads of the substrate by wire bonds or solder bumps and electrically coupled to the solder balls on the PCB side through conductive traces routed across the substrate.